The field of the disclosure relates generally to computational sigma-delta modulators (SDM) and, more particularly, to sensing a position or proximity of linear voltage differential transformer using computational sigma-delta modulators.
In at least some known signal processing devices or circuits, quantization error is introduced with each computational step, which causes a reduction in accuracy of the final signal. Moreover, each computational step is associated with one or more components used to perform the associated computational step. Generally, reducing a number of components in a signal processing circuit tends to reduce the total quantization error introduced by the signal processing device. Additionally, reducing a number of components in the signal processing circuit tends to permit greater miniaturization of the signal processing circuit and a lower power draw of the signal processing circuit.
Known devices, such as multichannel sigma-delta modulators have been used in an attempt to improve the accuracy of a signal using, for example, but not limited to, an oversampling parallel sigma-delta modulator (SDM). Similarly, another family of known devices to improve the accuracy of a signal are signal decorrelating sigma-delta modulators that decorrelate signals in a multidimensional sensory array. In a signal decorrelating architecture, the number of reference channels is always less than the dimension of the multichannel system. Therefore the computation is of the form:Dm=Σk=1m−1Ak*Xk,  Eq. (1)where A is the weight coefficient, Xk are the lower dimensional input signals. In a signal decorrelating analog-to-digital converter (ADC), one reference signal is required for signal reconstruction. However, such known techniques implement computations of signals with a quantization error penalty.